


b r e a t h i n'

by watnowmaddie



Series: happiness. [5]
Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watnowmaddie/pseuds/watnowmaddie
Summary: In a mixture of hormonal confusion and anxious tightening around his chest, he couldn’t help but to stare at him; there was just something about the slight pink tinge of light from inside that hit the lighter skin male that made his heart flip ever so gently.“All good?” he was then asked; his eyes saw the gleam of the other’s and he was drawn into whatever power it had.





	b r e a t h i n'

He didn’t quite know how Riz got away with throwing a party at his place, but if there was a party there was always him at those parties. But with music muffled and his hands holding his phone and cup of god knows what, he didn’t feel like partying too much.

Selfish for not being able to open himself up and express every emotion under the sun to everyone around him.

Selfish about not allowing himself to be honest with his family, his friends.

Selfish for not letting himself breathe.

But tonight, as he stood near the back entrance taking in every star and connection that was available to his eyesight. Although not fascinating to any other person in his life, he himself was drawn to the glowing lights in the solar system, how they were placed and other interesting facts about the universe beyond Ackley Bridge.

Yet being interrupted by his group of mates joining him (although nice of them to do) didn’t exactly help his ‘trying to calmly breathe right now situation.’ Choruses of cheering, singing along to whatever ABBA cover Cory was singing to next door and mixtures of good times couldn’t stop his eyes from falling upon his supposed ‘date’ as the group called it.

In a mixture of hormonal confusion and anxious tightening around his chest, he couldn’t help but to stare at him; there was just something about the slight pink tinge of light from inside that hit the lighter skin male that made his heart flip ever so gently.

“All good?” he was then asked; his eyes saw the gleam of the other’s and he was drawn into whatever power it had.

His relationship with Jake was simple, almost too simple. They were close to the point where holding hands wasn’t an issue that passed through their minds, that holding each other in private spaces was natural. That right now they both swap their favourite shirts to wear for this party.

The drink now thrown away and his phone placed carefully into his back pocket her slipped his arm around the other’s neck, hands intertwined as he gave a response of a cheesy smile, “Yeah. All good.”

Who knew he could really enjoy the company of Earnshaw?

But most importantly, who knew he could be selfish enough to love someone like him.

**Author's Note:**

> gross so short but my life has been !!! also a very au ship but these two gave me quite a bit of inspiration.
> 
> anyways the usual socials:  
> twitter: https://twitter.com/watnowmaddie  
> tumblr: http://ialwayslookuptothesky.tumblr.com/


End file.
